This is the Inter-agency agreement between Department of Veteran Affairs and NINDS to conduct a comparative clinical study of strategies for surgical treatment of Parkison's Disease. the purpose of this amendment is to establish the terms and conditions under which NINDS can provide funding support in its collaboration with CSP on a clinical trial to evaluate deep brain stimulation as a treatment for Parkinson's disease.